The Raben Project
by The Agent X
Summary: The Raven/Robin Project. A rewrite of the series using moments from the show. Teen Titans as it was truly meant to be. Rae/Rob. Obviously. Episode 25 - Aftershock: Robin still believes in second chances.
1. Divide and Conquer, 1:1

The Raben Project

By

**Agent X**

The mysterious supporter of pairs!

**A/N:** Very well, please allow me to explain this, my latest and greatest endeavour. Although I'm sure this has been attempted, maybe completed before, I nevertheless have been driven to begin this project.

Marvel as I struggle to write a drabble of _every single Raven/Robin moment in Teen Titans from beginning to end._ There will be a more detailed explanation down the bottom for those who are interested in reading or contributing.

But first, credit where credit is due – I would like to name _Forthright_ as the inspiration for this project. Anyone who likes Inuyasha, I highly recommend her works. There is a link in my favourites. And so, onwards!

**Moment:** Episode 1 (Divide and Conquer) - Robin flashbombs Raven.

**Disclaimer: **TEEN TITANS and all related characters and elements are copyrighted trademarks of DC COMICS.

* * *

From the moment she joined the team, they knew she was different. They knew she was strange. But it was okay, they were all strange, and back then they were all strangers too.

Three months of living together had done little to demolish these feelings. Although Raven got along with the Titans (with occasional exceptions), she still did not understand enough about them. Being strange meant they all had secrets to hide, and they all still had trouble fitting in.

At this point the other Titans were comfortable sharing jokes, sharing space and keeping peace. And yet, a pall had fallen over the team. Sure, they got along fine but eventually the niceties became disconcerting. The staid politeness, the conscious distance, had everyone walking on eggshells.

In this way, she had found Robin and Cyborg's first fight to be an improvement of sorts. Like the first rain drop to break the heat, it constituted marked progress for the team. Living together for several months keeping civil and unwilling to set boundaries; of course the tension had been building.

When the masks cracked she felt she could breathe a breath of ease. She had perhaps been less than eloquent in her expression of this sentiment (Raven roughly recalled calling them both "idiots"), but back then she was still new to being a team member, new to being a hero and new to being a 'friend'.

She was also, perhaps – just a tiny bit – irritable for having been nearly blinded by Robin's misplaced flashbomb. Though, she felt that the effects were more or less her own fault.

Having distanced herself in her own way, Raven still knew very little about her fellow Titans. Arrogantly (though her lack of social understanding made it more… misguided) she had assumed she had Beast Boy down pat. He was irritating, liked talking and had an obsession with smiling which he tried to push onto others. She was fine working with him, but also content to keep him as no more than an acknowledged colleague or ally. Raven knew now that she judged him unfairly.

Starfire she found just as simple, and contrarily, more complicated. Raven, who was also new to the planet at that point (though less vocal about it) learnt much from Starfire's questions and foibles, and due to this unknown aid was more inclined to judge the girl in a fairer light. Frankly, she had found her rather simple but less intrusive. Thus Raven found herself more willing to collaborate with Star in a fight, but not so eager to actively associate outside of one.

Cyborg she found to be curious and strange. Boisterous and intelligent, and a mix of many other parallels. As such, his character fascinated her, and although she didn't recognise it until later, these divisions meant she felt a certain kinship with the metal Titan. He was someone with whom she had (finally) felt on equal footing, and the fondness she developed for him back then never left her.

Robin. She could admit now; she had idolised him. At first. _And_ like most of the others on the team. How could one not? He had welcomed her (and the others) without prejudice. He was controlled and competent. He held his own when he had nothing but his wits and determination to speak for him. Raven felt it was this (greatly subdued) admiration that led her, when the SonicBoom backfired, to retreat to Robin's side of the corridor.

Her mind rationalised that he was competent enough to control his fall. That he was good enough not to let the grenade slip. That he would be quick enough to avoid injuring a fellow Titan.

She was wrong.

And although her illusion of the Team Leader shattered just as thoroughly as her eyesight, Raven had made her own progress that day. Looking back on it now, she felt confident enough to pinpoint this moment, this childish argument, as the moment in time that allowed her to stop seeing her team mates as weapons and allies and _assets_. And instead, even if it was in a bad light at first, she started to value them as the imperfect people they were, and they became teenagers, Titans, and _friends_.

Though the 'friends' part didn't really come in for a while yet.

There was still a long way to go.

* * *

Okay. Here is the explanation of how I will more or less be laying out this monumental (to me) effort.

First of all, I realise that what _I_ consider to be a Robin/Raven moment may not agree with what _you_ or any one else thinks. I want to clarify that these will be _my_ interpretations of these moments. They do not have to be romantic in any way. Simply a scene, sentence or even occasionally a whole _episode_ that I feel furthers their relationships or understanding of each other (platonically or otherwise). However, if there is a specific moment which you are certain fulfils these requirements then feel free (when I am up to that stage in the series, hopefully) to recommend it to me. I take wholeheartedly to suggestions.

Second, as I stated there are, though few, entire episodes which are applicable. In these instances I don't feel I will do a drabble by scene, so much as one for the whole episode. Again, if there is anything particularly poignant, then I will most likely make an exception.

Expect romance, but expect it to be slow. I want to make this as realistic a depiction of Raven's (and Robin's) feelings as possible. There will not be a sole focus on these two, as their team does consist of five members and the relationships develop and strengthen between them all. With regards to Starfire's feelings for Robin… I'll mostly be ignoring them (and obviously the same with Robin's feelings for Star. It's CANON, people. Let it go.)

This is a rewrite. It's basically Teen Titans as it would have been if it was Rae/Rob all along.

Okay. That's all I can think to say for now. As always constructive criticism is appreciated. All of you writers out there know how helpful comments can be, so please take a few seconds and contribute.

Ciao for now.

_EDIT: As you may have noticed, the episode I have started with is Divide and Conquer NOT Final Exam. Yes, it is still chronological. This is because I am Australian and this was the episode to air first here. It is also the original introductory episode, though for some reason the scheduling was changed in the U.S. I believe this is the only time it occurred, so for now it should go Divide and Conquer, Sisters and then Final Exam. Then back to your regularly scheduled programming. =)_


	2. Final Exam, 3:1

The Raben Project

By

**Agent X**

The Impossible!

**A/N:** Ok, remember how I said I'd be drabbling RaeRob moments? And remember when I said Sisters was next? Well, apparently I lied about the latter, because there _are_ no moments in Sisters. Nada. Zilch.

It is pure StarRob, shoved down your throat. It's funny that they were so obvious with it even at the beginning of the series. Actually, if I remember correctly this was the episode that turned me to RavenxRobin in the first place. Star/Rob came on way too strong, with little to no backstory. But you don't want to hear about that. So, moving on to Final Exam.

**Moment:** Episode 3 (Final Exam) – Raven and Robin speak synchronously.

* * *

Raven had forgotten that the first drop to break the heat was always followed by torrential downpour. After Robin and Cyborg's opening volley, the Titans had finally started to argue. They argued _a lot_.

Beast Boy and Cyborg were the worst. Beast Boy's quibbling she found unsurprising, considering his immaturity. When he wasn't pestering Cyborg or whining to Starfire, he inexplicably attached himself to Raven. His presence was loud, uncomfortable and everywhere in the tower, and though he was never angry his ability to turn the most trivial subject into a matter of dispute was nigh miraculous.

Cyborg's problem was a mercurial temper. Though usually easy-going he could become surprisingly belligerent and extremely stubborn. When Cyborg was in a mood everyone knew it, and no one was spared from his biting temper. For some reason beyond Raven's understanding the two spent much of their time together, although they bickered from morning to night, complained even when the other was out of earshot, and made things generally unpleasant for whomsoever they dragged into their squabbles, which was usually Starfire.

Starfire herself didn't participate in the yelling, but her 'helping' often made things worse. She was single-minded and persistent with little understanding of personal boundaries and not much patience for the explanation. When her own methods didn't work, she would try and recruit others to help resolve disputes, which in Raven's experience only added to the tumult.

Their illustrious leader had tried to stay above it all. At first he attempted pulling rank when things got out of hand, but unfortunately found teenagers to not be the most respectful of individuals towards authority figures. Furthermore his own controlling nature and competitive streak made him more susceptible to arguing than he might otherwise have wished. Eventually he had taken to holing himself up in his rooms to maintain the distance of command, and they didn't see him much unless they were training. The drill schedule had been increased in an effort to curb tension and cement team bonds. In reality it meant they all had to spend a portion of the day together in a small room. It wasn't helping.

Honestly, when Raven had joined she'd had higher hopes for the team. They were supposed to cope with anything. They had a wide range of knowledge and abilities from broad backgrounds to enable them to have diverse approaches to any problem. It seemed that the diversity was too wide, because the team could cope with anything but each other. The Titans were so disjointed that Raven had begun to wonder if they would hold together.

And then along came Hive.

It was hard to believe that the still nascent Titans were already crumbling, harder still that the finishing blow should be delivered at the hands of three unfamiliar upstarts. They were everything the Titan's weren't: organised, united, driven, and on the wrong side of the law. And they did what no other villain so far had thought to do. They exploited the Titan's greatest weakness: themselves.

When Cyborg blasted off, Starfire hot on his heels, Raven viciously suppressed her sinking feelings. Although she expected the team to break apart, she _needed_ it to stay together. After her reception at the Justice League, Raven didn't hold out much hope that other teams would be as accepting as the Titans.

Yet they were down two members, their teamwork was atrocious, and the Hive was overwhelmingly confident. And then Beast Boy had to go and ask, "Is it just me or are these guys kicking our butts?"

It was obviously a rhetorical question, but Raven couldn't let it stand. They weren't beaten yet, but expecting a loss was the fastest way to get one.

"It's just you." She and Robin insisted. They spoke in unison, and although he echoed her sentiment, Robin had taken the irritation in her tone and replaced it with determination. An honest determination that Raven hadn't been able to justify, but found a lot more tenable with someone else on the Team who wasn't prepared to give up.

She didn't really know much about their leader. She thought him brash and headstrong, but conceded he was an admirable fighter. This was the first time since the battle with Cinderblock over a month ago where Raven really noticed him, and this day was her first brush with a trait she'd eventually come to know very well.

Robin _never_ gave up.

* * *

Aftermath:

Dinner was an affair that night. Sitting around the kitchen table with the rest of the Titans was something of a novelty. They shared meals outside the tower (they had to if they didn't want to pay for it themselves, as Robin usually covered the bill) but inside they dined separately. Partly because the atmosphere had been so tense, and partly because there was a chance that Starfire would be waiting for them in the kitchen with Pudding of Friendship in hand.

The mood had changed so drastically; especially considering that only hours ago they'd been well past defeat and on the cusp of disbanding. Now, there was talking and laughter: unspoken relief hung round the table, making the comments bolder and the chuckling louder. Beast Boy recounted the finale of his monkey antics against Jinx, the other's laughing at his increasingly ridiculous impressions.

"Actually," Beast Boy added, settling back down, "When we were planning that part, I thought Raven would want to do it."

Raven, who had been mostly silent for the whole conversation, was now the focus of attention. She stared back with disinterest before continuing to eat.

"Why?" Starfire asked for her.

"Oh, you guys missed it, but when they fought earlier that girl kept insulting her. Called her a boy. I know I'd want some sweet revenge if someone did that to me." He paused. "Insult me. Not call me a boy, I mean."

"Not to mention she went in your room." Cyborg teased her.

Raven shrugged and was silent for a moment before carefully replying, "It doesn't matter how they leave, only that they're gone."

Beast Boy grinned, and Raven paused before adding:

"Besides, having Beast Boy clinging to you is the worst punishment I could imagine."

* * *

Anyone wondering why the catch is not included… well, he catches Beast Boy, too. And if a catch is indicative of romantic feelings then Robin is the biggest polygamist there is. Of course, later catches may still be included. ;)

You might want to Youtube 'Proof that Robin Diggs Raven', which is also a clip from this episode. And it's HILARIOUS.

_Edited [31/03/2012]: _I always hated this chapter, so I decided to rewrite it completely. Now I'm much happier with it, but I hope that you are too.

I would like to point out that, despite what she might wish for, Raven is not a completely impartial observer and you may find some bias in this.


	3. Nevermore, 6:1

The Raben Project

By

**Agent X**

The Irredeemable!

**A/N:** Well, when they give you an episode, they _really_ give you an episode. Here you will see the first time that Robin makes any kind of concerted effort to interact with Raven. Having just re-watched the series up to this point, I can confidently say that this is even the first time he actually speaks to her.

(Not counting Forces of Nature, "_Raven and Cyborg, you look West._") Or was it East?

Raven herself, however, doesn't really respond to any of it. So yeah… This time the ball is in Robin's court.

**Moment:** Episode 6 (Nevermore) – Robin's first lines to Raven. "Raven, stop!" And other examples in footnotes.

* * *

Surprisingly, it had been Beast Boy who had brought it to his attention first. Unsurprisingly, it was un-intentional, yet the realisation had still managed to shock him, despite its offhand delivery.

The Titans had been together for over five months, and Robin still had not talked to Raven.

Well, not exactly. He gave orders to her during battles. She was invited to all Titan outings. He smiled when she made droll remarks about the team – mostly Beast Boy – but within all that time, and outside of battles and planning, Robin had never _really_ sat down and talked to Raven directly, or at her, or engaged in any other sort of verbal communication. Even thinking about it now, he felt bad. _Especially_ thinking about it now.

In his head he liked to spin theories as to how this might have come about: he'd sensed a reflective darkness in her and avoided her, not wanting to bring up his own battered memories; he'd been absorbed in the starting process of the team, and had not had the time or thought to spare; he'd merely been respecting her privacy, just as she had been respectful of his; or (his personal favourite) even then, the two of them had resonated on such a level, where they hadn't needed spoken agreements, hadn't realised that in the time that flew by there had been nothing normal about their interaction.

Either way, Robin still felt guilty. And this was because there was probably a little bit of truth to _all_ the reasons – even the less honourable ones.

So, though he cringed a bit with remembrance, he'd decided to step up and make an effort to, if not get to know, then at least talk with her. Wasn't it his duty as a leader to make sure that she didn't feel slighted, and instead felt welcomed onto the team?

Robin didn't chafe at this duty though, because, although he may not have talked to her, he still _saw_ a lot. He saw how, even with the gamestation on, even when the others were yelling or talking or playing, even with the promise of her own private room to return to; she read her books within the open space of the common room. He noticed that she always had a witty rejoinder ready for any outbursts or mishaps: he could remember when she would have made no comment at all. He knew that Raven was present for every rooftop tournament, midday pizza run, and every team outing even if she never participated and seemed to have better things to do with her time.

And even though her efforts didn't have the same significance then as they did once he _did _get to know her, he could still appreciate that she was a loner, and these were her compromises.

Of course, there are other things he knows.

He knows that when you have a darker life, when you have to fight not only on the outside, but on the inside as well, and when you are spiralling down that tunnel without something to cling to–

Well, sometimes you _need_ those associations, the attachments, in order to draw you back from the razor edge. And as Robin had made it a point not to snoop and question his team about their pasts, he hadn't realised that this was what Raven had been doing until it was too late.

Robin remembers the thoughts in his head as the sheet of adrenalin and dread settled over him when Raven changed that night. There were speculations as to their legal responsibilities, and the ramifications of Raven's attack on Dr. Light if he should die, and the problems that would arise with the media. There were plans on how to disable her, on which attack pattern and which vantage point would be best to use, if she were unable to transform back. There were feelings of shock and confusion, and panic and fear as he watched her rise up over the prostrate man.

And there were regrets. Why hadn't she told them to prepare for this? Why had Beast Boy's revelation come too late? Why had Robin himself waited so long to talk to her? Why hadn't he had realised a little bit sooner? If he'd tried to know Raven, then maybe he would be familiar enough to help reach through whatever it was that changed her. If the others were closer, were not just coming out of their shock, were not about to watch their team mate commit a felony…

But Robin was the closest to her, and the fastest to react, so he did the first thing that came to mind.

He called out, and hoped that his voice would reach her.

He remembers his surprise when it did.

* * *

The Quotes:

_Robin: Raven, stop!_

_Robin: Hey Raven. Want breakfast?_

_Robin: Raven, are you okay? We stopped by your room and the door's been knocked down._

_Robin: She _[Raven] _said she wanted to be alone._

Why, Robin?! All of a sudden, why? I couldn't help but wonder. This was my humble explanation.

I've tried to capture Robin's technical side here, with the use of lists and theories and calculating compromises. And when remembering something he uses specific events rather than general outlines of behaviour. I've also attempted to make him less eloquent because, although I think Robin by no means stupid, I don't think he'd apply the sort of lyrical prose I imagine Raven thinking with. So oft times I substituted a lesser used word for something from the common vernacular: _ensure _to _make sure_, _recall_ or _recount_ or _recollect_ to _remember_, and even things like _s/he would_ to _s/he'd_.

_EDIT_ [04/01/10]: _I changed the timing _back_, because it turns out there was a lapse of months I'd inserted in the first chapter, which I had forgotten about. Therefore it is necessary that this amount of time has passed._


	4. Nevermore, 6:2

The Raben Project

By

**Agent X**

The luminescent.

**A/N:** Not much to say about this one… Thanks for reviews: they are inspirational. Here is part two of Nevermore.

**Moment:** Episode 6 (Nevermore) – _Raven, stop!_

* * *

Though Raven has never thanked him, what she feels for Robin's actions that night is nothing less than gratitude. It is true that her mind, by then so conditioned to responding to the Titan Leader's command, had been hauled back into focus while she was on the cusp of doing something irreparable. Though Raven knows she would not have lost herself that night, this is still greatly appreciated.

However, it is not all.

She is grateful because, not only did he fully prepare himself to do whatever needed to be done, and understand and respect her need for solitude in the days after…

She is thankful because, not only did he defend her standing amongst the team, and leave her problems and her powers to be revealed in their own time….

Instead, what Raven (illogically) feels most indebted for is the fact that, when the Titans turned out the lights that night, he was the only one who fell asleep easily, unplagued by nightmarish visions of red eyes.

* * *

Thank you again. Anyone who likes this style of writing, and the Danny Phantom Fandom, should check out His and Hers by _MyAibou_.

I am already working on Switched. I may add an edit to this one later, though.


	5. Switched, 7:1

The Raben Project

By

**Agent X**

The confounded.

**A/N:** Meh. I'm still not happy with this. I apologise for the delay. Though several factors contribute, the main grievances I had were that the validity of this moment was questioned, and that again it just took so damn long to write it all out. And I'm STILL not happy with it.

With regards to the moment, I had initially decided that, yes, this was one. But then I thought, well NO, it wasn't _actually_ one, I was just projecting my own ideas of the character's thoughts and revelations onto it. The actual visual is trifling. But _then_ I decided who cares? If I put it in, it's in. Only then I thought… etc. etc.

In any case, and without further adieu, here is the next chapter of this project.

**Moment:** Episode 7 (Switched) – Raven (in Starfire's body) holds Robin by his cape.

* * *

Several months from the formation of the Teen Titans, this is where things stand:

Robin reviews the papers in his hand. He's done this multiple times, because he finds that there is a lot to surprise and intrigue him about their contents. Namely, in detailing the actions and dynamics of Raven and Starfire during their triumphant defeat of the Puppet Master.

He remembers the night as vividly as he does all encounters: the terrifying feeling of being completely helpless in his wooden body; the worries and contingencies darting through his mind at the thought of the two heroines – both complete _opposites_ – launching a rescue for their captured allies.

Robin worries because, at that point in the Titans' evolution, he and Cyborg - as his second in command - had been the strategists of the team. In a fight their function, along with Beast Boy (who doubled as scout) was to provide the main brawn. Starfire's star bolts and Raven's telekinesis were support: they were the 'disrupt, distract and distancing' tactics. Tactics that work well against sentient villains, but would definitely _not_ work on mindless – or, rather, single minded – drones.

And he wondered how, without that initial line of defence, without the abilities for adaptation and calculation Robin and Cyborg had supposedly brought to the team, the girls would fare in a struggle against their close-range counterparts.

Robin admits himself pleasantly surprised with the results. Not only did they have to deal with having both their bodies and powers transferred (something he had not foreseen), but the two of them had also overcome the absence of their co-workers– the strategists, the muscles, the scout – in the most unexpected of ways.

Robin is thinking, of course, of the way in which Raven (yes, _that_ anti-social, reclusive Raven) had assumed command. He is thinking of the fact that both the girls, within their own reports of the events, don't seem to realise how naturally the leadership had fallen to her, how well she'd facilitated their escape, and how easily she'd recovered their spirits to formulate and implement a plan.

This is what surprises him: firstly, that Raven does not realise the implications of her own role. This is unexpected, because she strikes him as someone with the self-knowledge to understand the reactions she causes in others.

Secondly, that Raven would have the charisma, or the inclination to act as a leader at all. That she'd be willing to take on the associated responsibilities (though Robin already knows how much the other Titans respect her, and so her being _followed_ is not such a surprise).

And thirdly, that this quiet and unassuming team mate (who seemed lately to be the cause of one revelation after another) had hidden yet another side of her, yet another ability, which he felt he'd _let_ slip by through complacency and inattentiveness.

So Robin made a resolution.

_I need to start paying attention to her_

* * *

Raven recalls that feeling in her chest, as she has done countless times since the night of it's birth. She studies it, and plays with it, and moves the weight of it around in her mind.

She knows it isn't anger, though it has burnt like anger does. It cannot be rage, even if it was as overwhelming, as sudden, as rage can be. It is not disdain, nor dread. Nor hate, nor fear, though she is sure all of these emotions had a hand in its birth.

What is it? Pride? Wrath? Hope? Did it come from conviction, or from desperation?

It has all these elements and yet none, and she wonders at this peculiar emotion required to create star bolts. Starfire had called it _righteous_ _fury_, but Raven is too familiar with Fury for the association to be believed. For Fury believes it is _always_ righteous, and if Raven had released it that night, she knows that it would have been there, in the dark of her own mind, tempting and taunting, ready to be set free once again.

Whatever it is, it is something strong, something indefinable. And it is something that is inextricably associated with her friends.

… Is that what they are? Is that what they have? She cannot recall when she had started to consider them as such in her own mind, and is curious as to whether the label fits.

She thinks of Starfire. Of how they had co-operated and relied on each other, on each other's knowledge and strength, during that short out of body experience. She recollects the understanding that passed between them, the compromises this enabled, and the insight into someone whom Raven is pleased to find she can respect.

And Raven cannot examine her regard for her team mates without also looking at events a scant few weeks ago, when Cyborg and Beast Boy had entered her head. She can imagine the way Cyborg had sought to placate her feelings, the way Beast Boy had fretted over her apparent dislike, and the intentions with which they had entered her room in the first instance. She realises that Cyborg is more consoling, and Beast Boy less indifferent, than she has given credit.

Even Robin's belated and, though not forced, noticeable attempts to include her form a part of her musings. Raven now looks back on her previous interaction with him as, rather than a mutual respect of distance, perhaps a mutual indolence. The only side of him she is familiar with is the confident, directing aspect that seems to overwhelm his personality. However, the later days have suggested that there is an underlying steadiness and sensibility to him, where he draws his charisma from. She thinks this is what the other Titans must have sensed, and the true source of their respect.

Raven concedes that, in reality, she may not know all of them enough to justify her thinking of them as friends. She knows that she is still wary, and oft times disturbed, by their behaviour and attitudes. But, with this new emotion in her head (something worrisome, something protective; an emotion as heavy as the weight Robin had, supported solely by her grasp) Raven finds that there is no other term that covers it, or comes as close, as the one she has been using.

They may not be friends yet, but Raven can feel the inevitable pull towards it.

And so, as Raven recalls that feeling in her chest, she thinks that perhaps she should pay more attention to them, after all.

* * *

Another reason this is late: I have been working on a fiction for something other than Teen Titans! Oh, Shock! Horror!... don't worry, it's just for old Bats. And as of this moment, it will most likely not be posted in any case.

Special Thanks:

Redmage2

Guardyanangel

DrewMayShipper

SuperReader

Rukia Rae

You guys are awesome!

_EDIT _[22/12/09]:_ Just letting you know it might be awhile until the next up date, as I have to wait for the rest of the season to be given to me. Unfortunately I am not one of those people who can magic things up from the internet._


	6. Original: Who says three's a crowd?

The Raben Project

By

**Agent X**

The Implacable.

**A/N:** So… Remember how I said this was a _rewrite_ of Teen Titans? Well, this is where the 'rewrite' part begins. I will be inserting small bits of original scenes in order to push the series in the way we want it to go. I hope this doesn't disappoint anyone too greatly.

Advantageously, this allows me to write without having acquired the rest of the season, which I'm still waiting on. I will be unable to continue the moments without it.

Note: This is set after Deep-Six, but before Masks

**Moment:** [Original] Raven is initiated into the ranks of the Titan's 'Brain'.

* * *

"Raven."

Said empath looked up from her novel to acknowledge the Titan leader standing not half a meter in front of her. He waited for a response. She raised an eyebrow in enquiry.

Robin smiled reassuringly at her (_Why did she need reassuring?_) and, with a glance over his shoulder to a grinning Cyborg, began "Cyborg and I were wondering if you'd be able to help us with something?"

Raven glanced around the common room. Starfire was in the kitchen, and Beast Boy was watching television. She looked over at Cyborg. He gave her two thumbs up. She peered down at her book. It stared forlornly back at her. She stood, and shut it with a snap.

"Okay."

And she followed them out into the hall.

There wasn't far to go. Robin turned into the command room a little further down the corridor, and Raven entered in after him. It was a relatively small area, featureless, except for a large table dominating the centre, and a video screen built into the far wall.

Raven moved aside as Cyborg entered, and noted how it seemed smaller with him inside. He didn't appear to mind however, and instead went straight to the table, to paw through copious amounts of papers, pictures and devices currently piled on top of it.

She watched it all in silence, waiting, until Robin once again fixed his attention on her. And again without preamble, he began.

"We were reviewing some of the patrols from the past week, trying to pinpoint the cause for the increased activity on the east side."

Cyborg, leaning back against the table, continued for him, "'Cause you had the area recently, we thought you'd be able to help us figure out why."

Raven blinked at them both, before nodding gravely.

"Captain Macaul has established himself there."

"Macaul?" Asked Cyborg, scanning through what she could only assume to be criminal records, on his in-built computer.

Raven turned to him as she confirmed, "Yes. He was arrested for trafficking illegal substances a fortnight ago."

"Got it." Cyborg nodded at her, and began reading from the file in his arm, "Let's see… illegal transportation… ah! He was the guy who took all of those toxic chemical containers across the bay, back in that whole Trident catastrophe."

"He's just lucky those chemicals didn't leak." Robin interjected, "As it is, he had his licence revoked." He looked curiously at Raven. "Why would this be causing trouble?"

"Some of the disreputables in the area had heard of the event, and have been waiting to see if the good Captain feels he's ready to join the ranks of Jump City's underworld." Raven drawled. "He's resisted thus far."

Robin and Cyborg shared a glance and then turned back to her with apprehensive frowns. "Do you think this could eventuate as a problem?"

"No." Raven stated resolutely. There was a short pause, as she realised the two boys were waiting on her to expand her answer. "He has had his share of crime. From what I can tell of him, there should not be another problem arising there for a long time, if at all."

They stared at her a bit longer then what she considered comfortable. Finally, Robin turned to face Cyborg.

"Well?" He asked, with a vague gesture in her direction.

The larger Titan smiled and nodded, and she was utterly lost as to the content of their silent conversation. Feeling isolated and defensive, Raven pulled up her most bored facade and intoned, "Is that all?"

The two boys turned their collective attention back onto her and her discomfort increased.

Not wanting to repeat herself, she told them, "I need to meditate."

Robin gave her an assessing glance, before nodding resolutely.

"All right. On Wednesday we'll be reviewing yesterday's attempted robbery. You'll need to be here at four."

And with that she was dismissed.

Raven decided to stop by the common area on the way to her room, in order to pick up the book she had left behind. When she got there, she paused at the door.

Nothing was amiss. Beast Boy was still staring at the screen. Starfire remained within the kitchen (Raven cannot call what she is doing cooking), and her book was lying just where she had left it.

Nothing had changed.

So why did it feel as if something just had?

* * *

And thus Raven is now a strategist, so to speak. I hope it was made sufficiently clear, though I suspect not.

Again, thank you to all who review. I assure you it makes an astounding difference to levels of motivation. Till next time, then.

_EDIT: Thankyou for the feedback. This is what makes for a better story and a better writer. I have changed the ending to make it (hopefully) less abrupt and defamiliarised. Any further comments are appreciated.  
_


	7. Mad Mod, 10:1

The Raben Project

By

**Agent X**

The Imperfect.

**A/N:** Thank you for all the feedback on the last chapter. I realised it was not my best, but I was lazy and impatient and put it up anyway, and well…

In any case, it's been edited and will probably be rewritten again. The criticism was entirely justified, so _Red_, _Guardy _and _Drew_, I really appreciate your contributions.

On a lighter note I was given Teen Titans for Christmas, so it's back to the good stuff. Let's continue with our project.

**Moment:** Episode 10 (Mad Mod) – Raven captures Robin with her energy.

* * *

She did not have a chance to call out.

Raven had only enough time to recognise the signatures in the room, to register the others within, before her hand, and her powers, were flung out with instinctual motion.

And enclosed around Robin.

It is only after the suddenness of the moment that Raven is able to sort through the strange sensation running through her, and she is startled into dawning comprehension.

And perhaps because this is the first time the entire force of Robin's determination, and his conviction, have (however mistakenly) been turned towards her, Raven comes to a realisation.

She has admired and disregarded Robin by turns. She has thought him pretentious. She has thought him respectable.

But now, however briefly, she finds herself wrenched out her looming complacency with the Titans, because really; this is the first time she has ever thought of him as a threat.

* * *

A short drabble for a short moment. This has a semi-continuation for when I do Apprentice (I), but for now there is still more Mad Mod to go.

On a side note, has any one else noticed how isolated from the Team Raven still is at this point in the show? The animators have her standing well away from the team during the discussion following this scene, and even have a sort of 'Team shot' without her in it.

Ah, well. At least she has more lines this episode.

Another quick side note: I realise most of you are probably RaeRobbers, but if you're a multishipper like me and you like RaexBB and this style of fiction I would recommend checking out Jack Mirembe's _Imprint_. It's still new, but has potential.


	8. Mad Mod, 10:2

The Raben Project

By

**Agent X**

The recalcitrant

**A/N:** Okay, so it could be argued that they are NOT on the same wavelength here. That perhaps Raven was going to finish with a more pessimistic statement, and Robin just interrupted her. I choose to believe differently.

Cyborg: my other, other favourite character. Did you know if you click on the little arrow next to the story name, it'll take you to the last chapter? I only just discovered that.

P.S. _Drew_, I never noticed that part at the end before. I guess we're both seeing unnoticed aspects.

**Moment:** Episode 10 (Mad Mod) – Robin finishes Raven's deduction. [Quote in footnotes]

* * *

No body believes Cyborg when he says he knew from the beginning. The two in particular scoff, as if something that had passed unnoticed by them, could not have been noticed by anybody.

But while – okay, he may not have predicted _exactly_ where they would end up (… at first!) – the first inkling of the first suspicion of his initial belief was definitely situated here.

He can pinpoint the time frame, because he knows that whatever it was, happened _after_ Raven had joined him and Rob, but _before _Robin had gotten taken by Slade. His internal log has (in an older data file) the exact date and time of the event, and probably even a digital recording.

But this is not what he is interested in, because Cyborg – _without_ help – remembers the feeling, if not the scene, with unusual clarity. It was the sharp crack that spears through you when you realise something monumental, but don't know what it is you've realised yet.

What he remembers of the actual event is trifling. He knows that the Team had been talking (more likely arguing) about something. He knows that Raven (who was still a reluctant participator in their team powwows) had offered some bit of advice. And he remembers his… not shock, more like confusion – when Robin had started finishing the girl's sentence.

They're both smart. He gets that. (He, himself, has a not unimpressive genius). And they both have a good mind for strategy and a decent understanding of human nature (the later, perhaps an area where he's lacking). However, Cyborg doesn't think it is these qualities that lead them to the same conclusion back then.

How had Robin _known_? And Raven didn't even seem surprised. Cyborg liked the girl: he had just spent an inordinate amount of time fighting through Mad Mod's madhouse with her. He was happy to try including her when Robin had forced him to read that report – he'd have been happy to anyway, though. He knew she was smart already, and he was a little concerned for her, over how she isolated herself from everyone.

But… he would have been utterly unable to predict Raven in anything, at that point in time. Hell! He hadn't even thought that she'd accept their position. So, really, who was to blame Cyborg for jumping to conclusions and being all amazed by this small show of personal understanding?

Because, what Cyborg remembers _most_ about the whole event, is thinking:

_I wonder if they'll ever…?_

And then, he remembers thinking:

… _Nah._

But Cyborg maintains that he had known from the beginning, because – for a _fleeting _moment – the supposition had been there, even if it _had_ been dismissed out of hand, for a while to come.

* * *

The Quote

Beast Boy: Then how are we supposed to get out?

Raven: We're not. Don't you get it? Mad Mod is just going to keep messing with us, until–

Robin: –_We_ mess with _him_.

Mmmm… deduction.

…I don't know if anyone has noticed this, but I've done this thing with Raven and Robin, where Raven will generally make addendums using brackets, whilst Robin will emphasise and add using hyphens. (This is not a solid rule, however)

The brackets are meant to help convey Raven's ability to think on several levels, and also her tendency to self-critique and criticise (building on how she does this with the others). Robin's hyphens are meant to represent the logical leaps of his mind, or his thought process darting back and forth, as well as sudden revelation.

I used both for Cyborg, because I think that (with the help of his computer) he would be able to accomplish both ways of thinking at once. One system, I believe, _he_ would favour, while his machine uses the other. I don't think he knows which is which. (Neither do I). I think that scares him.

**Please review**. I know you hear (read) this a lot, but reviews really make a difference to both motivation and writing. They only take a minute, and make for a faster, better story.


	9. Apprentice I, 12:1

The Raben Project

By

**Agent X**

The illogical.

**A/N:** Sorry for the delay. I was working on another fiction which is now up. Anyway, now we start to get into 'Apprentice'.

I think the most ironic thing about all this is that his friends had all these doubts that Robin would loose it because of Slade, whilst he is adamant that he'll retain control. And he _does_ (for the most part). But it is these doubts that prevent his friends from (at first) seeing what had actually happened when Robin 'joins' Slade.

**Moment:** Episode 12 (Apprentice I) – Raven helps Robin find Slade. [Full quote in footnotes]

* * *

"_I can handle it. I promise."_

* * *

Cyborg is doubtful. It manifests itself in the twitch of his brow, and the stiff bearing of his shoulders, as Robin attempts to walk out. He is frustrated with Robin, for being so easily convinced and consumed by Slade's plot, for being so willing to put himself into danger and temptation, and mostly, for making his friends worry as needlessly as they have over his well-being.

_Cyborg's mood is like a single drop: breaking the water and watching the ripples expand outwards._

* * *

Beast Boy is hopeful. Hopeful that Robin will listen to them; hopeful that he will be okay; and also hopeful that they will still have his guidance with them on the mission. He is worried about taking Robin with them, and worried about leaving him behind, but tries to ignore the negative expectations in favour of the positive.

_Beast Boy – as in all things – is green: a pale, sickly green, outshone by a core of garish neon._

* * *

Starfire is not as naïve as she seems.

She knows that people do not always learn from mistakes. She knows that it is easy to say one thing and do another. And she knows that the only person who can control an obsession, an addiction, is the one who suffers from it. It is Robin, and not herself, who will decide whether or not he is capable of performing this mission.

But even though she knows all this, it does not stop her from wanting to step in and fix things, or from wanting to protect her friend, because right now, Starfire is _fearful_. Fearful of what she will see, and won't see in Robin's future.

_Starfire has a symphony in her head: a low harmony which plays on alone, waiting for the other side to be resurrected._

* * *

Raven observes the tense scene in the common room, as the feelings of her companions wash over her. She does not have to be an empath to see that they are worried for their friend, but Raven looks at Cyborg's stiff posture, Beast Boy's nervous gestures, and Starfire's fretful glances, and sees more than what is supposed to be there.

She is also able to see something that they can't.

_Robin's emotions cling like a shroud of cold around him. His determination is a bone-deep chill. Self-doubt and guilt are choking mist. And, though he will not admit it, the questions of his friends rake like ice across his fingertips._

Robin appears composed externally, but Raven knows he is affected - not because his emotions are so intense - but rather, because he has always been able to shield them from her before.

Now, for the first time, she can see the full extent of his turmoil: how he struggles with himself. She can feel his pull against temptation, the need to defy the expectations of others, the self-assurances that he will _not let himself become that_.

Raven looks at that swirling complex of fear and doubt around their leader, and discovers something new.

She finds she wants to believe him.

* * *

The Quote

_Robin: I can handle it. I promise._

_Raven: Would you at least like to know where to look?_

My thoughts (which I hope were sufficiently clear) was that Raven sees a reflection of her own struggle in Robin's, and this is why – when all the other Titans were asking him to stay back – she is the only one willing to trust him, and actually _helps_ him find Slade


	10. Apprentice I, 12:2

The Raben Project

By

**Agent X**

The Incomplete.

**A/N:** So, we've finally reached the ten-chapter anniversary (and also the twenty-reader mark)! This is the first fiction of mine to go beyond four chapters. In celebration of this event I have for you the RaeRob challenge of the week:

_In which Fanfic does Cyborg become the President of the Robin/Raven Fanclub?_

Cookies to whoever can solve it! I have another request, but shall place it at the end of chapter so as not to delay you any further. Enjoy!

**Moment:** Episode 12 (Apprentice I) – Raven captures Robin with her energy [Part II – Quote in footnotes]

* * *

When Robin starts to loose control, Raven is not angry. She is not upset, or worried or scared or any other of the myriad emotions that the rest of the Titans are feeling.

She cannot be surprised either: she should have realised it was inevitable, especially when she can _see _that tenuous balance between dedication and obsession that Robin is clinging to.

Even so, when Raven pulls Robin away from the unlucky bystander he currently has against the wall, she is not doing it at the urging of her team mates. She does not do so because it is her duty as a Titan; nor because she is the one most capable of completely immobilising him, though any of these reasons would have been enough.

When she reaches out her powers towards him, she does not think of any of this. Instead, Raven is recalling a time when she had been on the brink of atrocity herself, and someone had reached out to her.

But when her powers _do_ grasp Robin, the strength of the emotions around him are fed directly into her, and Raven remembers instead the other time she has had him constrained. She remembers the conviction, the intent and the single-minded focus, which wisped through her. And whatever danger, whatever repressed anger she felt then; it is nothing to the oppressive wrath she experiences now.

Robin has always had this potential, this energy and darkness in him, and he always will. But it is not the sudden awareness of it that prompts her to speak, and what she tells him is more than what she says.

It is a reminder. If Robin cannot maintain control, then Raven will do what is necessary to eradicate the danger (just as he was prepared to do for her).

What she keeps to herself is this: that _until_ he crosses that line, she will continue to feel nothing. She will not be upset, or angry, or scared; and she will not judge him.

This is because Raven knows; she should be the last person in the world, to hold the fact that someone _could_ be dangerous against them.

* * *

The Quote:

_Raven: You said you could handle it._

_Starfire: You promised._

Okay, so, for those of you who have been following – perhaps watching the series alongside – I need to know: do you see any strong RaeRob moments in Apprentice II? I have watched it, but nothing really sticks out (the closest I got was Raven's long speech at the beginning about attacking him). So unless anyone strongly objects, or has something to suggest, I shall continue on to wrap up Season one.

Interesting thing about this chapter: I spent _three days_ writing it all out, then decided I didn't like it, deleted it all, and rewrote it in an half an hour.

I think Robin's darkness comes out a lot in the series, and mostly due to Slade. Apprentice (II) is one example (I love the 'I already have a father' line). And in The End, where he practically kills the super-villain. Unfortunately for him, Slade is a zombie by that point.


	11. Original: Trust is a must

The Raben Project

By

**Agent X**

The Contrite.

**A/N:** To any readers still remaining, and to any new that have come to the fore, I must apologise for the lateness of this update. I have been caught up in life for some time, and while I can no longer promise promptness I will state that I am determined to finish the project, it just may take longer than originally anticipated.

Note: This is set directly after Apprentice II, and is a sort of alternative to How Long Is Forever.

**Moment:** [Original] The more things change, the more they stay the same.

* * *

It was awkward when Robin returned home.

Of course, they were all happy to see him, but the exuberance displayed so thoroughly at his return party was just as much of a self-distracting front as it was genuine. With the exception of Starfire, who had confronted her remorse on this issue, and Raven, who had felt no need for justification, the three boys had kept all of their own ill feelings – the guilt, the anger, the apologies – pride-fully locked within them.

Outwardly, their behaviour had not changed much, but there was nevertheless an undercurrent of uncertainty, of tension, within the tower. All three were civil and careful, their previous banter replaced with distant smiles and friendly nods. They had returned to walking on eggshells.

Raven didn't think they had realised, but more and more they began to rely on Starfire to communicate with each other. As of now the resident alien was out on a personal crusade, and the boys (and herself) had remained where she had left them, in the confines of the common room.

It was silent.

Not a true silence. There were tinny sound effects coming from the television as Cyborg and Beast Boy played. They spoke occasionally, in low, muffled tones. Robin flicked through the pages of a modestly sized novel, and the kitchen clock ticked in the background, but those hushed noises made the quiet more obvious.

Raven had not engaged her empathy since the finish of their ordeal. She had found the events, and their emotional effects on the others, too draining. However, she did not need it to evaluate the situation here.

Cyborg (who, Raven realised, was the most emotional of the Teen Titans) was annoyed at himself for doubting his friend, but angry at Robin for putting him in that position of doubt, and currently unable to reconcile the two. Beast Boy (who, Raven discovered, was naturally and minutely empathic; his ability stemming from an emotional sensitivity, and augmented by his animalistic instincts) had sensed the growing tensions and, not willing to disturb the balance between the two, had kept his council and his feelings to himself. Raven also suspected that his small idolisation of Robin made it harder for him to approach the Team Leader about their mistake.

Raven glanced discretely and disinterestedly at Robin himself. He was seated across the room from her and reading leisurely, which had surprised her, even though since Slade was defeated there had been little activity to occupy himself with. Perhaps he needed an escape from the memories of that event, but Raven suspected that his reading was more for the benefit of the other Titans in the room rather than himself, as he tried to show them that he could exist beyond the hunt for justice.

A soft click from the direction of the television distracted her, and both she and Robin looked over in time to see Cyborg gathering an ejected game from the machine. He moved slowly as he put it back in the case, then rested it atop the table.

"Want to play something else?" Beast Boy asked, looking over.

There was a short pause before his reply, "Nah."

The beat of silence continued as Cyborg looked ahead at the blank screen. Beast Boy took in the set of his friends large shoulders, the blank expression on his face, before he tentatively enquired, "Cy?"

Cyborg turned to look at him, and then said, "Cyborg."

"Huh?" Beast Boy replied, summing up the opinion of the two onlookers in the process.

"Cyborg," the larger teen repeated. "Why Cyborg?"

"Why what?"

"Why did I decide to call myself that? Out of all the names I could have chosen, why pick something as unimaginative and predictable as Cyborg?"

_And I always thought Robin was the unimaginative one_, Raven (thinking of Robin's 'Red X' attempt) wanted to interject, but didn't.

"Dude, who cares?" was Beast Boy's bewildered reply.

"Well, it's limiting. Your name is meant to be representative of who you are, not what you are. It's like my entire being is summed up by this one word, this thing. That's me, that's what I am – but it's not _me_, not _who_ I am."

Beast Boy remained silent.

With a frustrated huff, Cyborg continued, "It's the same as if you were called – ", then paused as he looked down blankly at Beast Boy.

"If _Raven_ were called Goth Girl," (Raven instantly hated the moniker and being categorised as such), "or Robin was called 'Fruit Loop' –"

"Hey!"

"- It's not a name." He ended. "Why pick something so self-descriptive?"

Robin put his book aside for the first time. "I wouldn't worry about it so much, Cy. If everyone were named self-descriptively, then I'm pretty sure you'd be called 'Tin Can'."

Cyborg glared at him a long moment, before letting out a solitary, sarcastic, "Ha."

When his gaze turned to Beast Boy, the green teen ducked his head to hide the smile. "I thought it was funny." He mumbled sheepishly.

Cyborg's attention returned to Robin.

"Seems a funny thing to be coming from the sidekick of a man who dresses like a giant bat."

Robin frowned, and Beast Boy blinked as the tension suddenly crystallised. Robin raised an eyebrow as he said snarkily, "Well at least he _wears_ clothes."

"Dude! Ew! Don't tell me that."

But the attempt to lighten the mood was ignored.

Cyborg suddenly loomed over the still seated Robin. Raven, alarmed, moved to stand before she had even realised it.

"You wanna say that to my face?" Cyborg growled.

"I just did." Robin returned.

The emotion she had experienced on that night with the Puppet Master, that same indefinable _clench_, blossomed as Cyborg raised his hand.

Something on her face, in her eyes, some expression or emotion, must have slipped through, because Raven somehow caught Robin's attention enough to make him look over.

And Cyborg lowered his hand.

And grabbed Robin's.

And shook it.

Robin looked as shocked as Raven felt, as Cyborg solemnly looked Robin in the eye, shook his hand with an impatient, solid grip – more of a squeeze – and said, "Victor."

At any other moment Raven might have commented on this boyish way of avoiding outright apology, because although it was unspoken, all the things Cyborg was trying to say were perfectly clear.

_I'm sorry._

_I __was wrong._

_I trust you._

Cyborg and Robin stared steadily at each other before Robin nodded faintly, and their hands unclasped. Cyborg turned his gaze to the rest of the room, to Beast Boy leaning, mouth agape, over the couch, and briefly to Raven who was still standing with one hand partially raised, before turning and heading toward the exit.

It would have been a very dramatic exit indeed, if at that moment Starfire, laden with shopping bags and with a leek obscuring half of her face, had not whisked in through the doorway, and stopped.

She took in the shocked expressions on the other Titans faces. She took in their various placements and the tableau which they spelled out. She took in the utter silence, before joyously exclaiming, "Glorious! You have made up!"

_

* * *

_

Please tell me if there is anything you don't understand.

Robin's and Cyborg's aggressive behaviour is based on Divide and Conquer. You would hopefully be able to tell, but within here there are references to the first, fifth and tenth chapters.

I know that the original pieces haven't exactly been a success so far, but please bear with me. I will most likely be editing this chapter, so any and all feedback is truly welcome. After this we begin on season 2, for which I will be trying a new narrative style (one that is not so intro- or retrospective).

If you have any moment suggestions, or any general comments I'd be happy to hear. Lastly, I could really use a beta, if there is anyone willing to help. However chapters would be very sporadic.


	12. Terra, 16:1

The Raben Project

By

**Agent X**

The Incandescent.

**A/N:** Thankyou for all the feedback for the last chapter, regardless of the long delay. I have the next part here for you, but first I would like to thank DrewMayShipper, who is my new beta.

Also, I believe I owe _Plotless Leporidae_ a cookie, for being the first to state that Cyborg is the president of the Robin/Raven fanclub in _EmaniaHilel's _"It Only Takes a Moment". Way better than anything I could write. Go read it!

**Moment: **Episode 16 (Terra) – Robin and Raven share a look, and linger as the Titans return to the tower.

* * *

"I go wherever the wind takes me, you know? I get to see new places, meet new people, stop a few bad guys here and there!" Terra said with a grin.

Robin glanced over at Raven.

He expected that she would see the same problem as he did, but was still gratified when his guess was correct, and she met his eyes meaningfully.

The Titans would be aware of the unspoken message in their new acquaintances' words. They were tactful enough not to comment, but…

"You mean you don't have a home?" Robin clarified, and ignored the small glare sent his way by Cyborg.

"The Earth is my home!"

Robin watched curiously as she responded, because it seemed that outside of himself and Raven, no one else was able to see where the real problem lay. It was not in the meaning of Terra's nonchalant words, but in the question they raised:_ why would a young and powerful metahuman have nowhere to go?_

So he waited silently and critically on the sidelines as the most exuberant Titans welcomed and chatted with Terra, before leading her away. He didn't protest that they invite her to the tower – he was cautious, not heartless – and he made no comments on security breaches and general protocols that were being flouted.

Still, something about the situation was niggling at his mind, and if there was one thing Robin had learned in his life, it was to trust his instinct. Of course, if his experience with Slade had taught him anything, it was that he also needed to temper that instinct with deliberation.

Robin kneeled at the place where Terra had risen from the earth, and contemplated these warring thoughts, and wondered which was the right action to take. Raven stepped up behind him: she had been quiet the whole time. He had almost forgotten she was there.

He felt her assessing gaze rest on his back.

"Everything okay?"

The sudden sense of relief he felt when she spoke those words – someone else could sense there was more to the story; he wasn't reading too heavily into things, he wasn't getting too involved – left him so surprised, that he honestly answered,

"Not sure."

* * *

A few notes:

1. This moment is actually comprised of two separate ones that occur within a short time span.

2. I see Robin as a bit conflicted on how to oversee situations like this now. I think that his experience with Slade – and having his friends doubt and distrust him due to his obsessiveness – would have effected him more greatly then he lets on, thus the dilemma on whether or not to bring up procedure and security protocol, or to let it slide and appear calm. He doesn't want to come across as being unnecessarily paranoid or suspect.

3. I know a few people have mentioned that this isn't a very strong romance, or that it should be more romance based. Unfortunately, it's just going to be like that for a while, because I wanted to show the development of Robin's and Raven's relationship. From caution to respect to friendship to admiration to love, it will all be done in accordance with what the series itself gives us as fuel, and should climax around 'the End' Arc.

Also, thank you to Home, for commenting on the style. Yes it is different. Part of the reason I started this project was to practice my writing abilities. With that in mind I've decided to change the style for this season, making it (as you noted) more dialogue heavy, more narrative, and less reflective and introspective.

**Any feedback is greatly appreciated.** I have altered the previous chapter for those interested in assessing it.


	13. Terra, 16:2

The Raben Project

By

**Agent X**

The Morose.

**A/N:** Last half of Terra. I did wonder why exactly Raven was up there. I mean, Robin is the only one they show affecting the course in any way.

An extra big thanks to my beta DrewMay for putting up with me and for all the advice. Next episode is Fear Itself, which I am looking forward to. Aah! That sentence ended in a preposition!

**Moment: **Episode 16 (Terra) – Robin and Raven administer the obstacle course.

* * *

Normally, it was Cyborg and Robin who controlled the obstacle course, but as Raven had also been trained for it, and the upgrades were finally completed, Cyborg had taken the opportunity to insist on testing it out himself, and Robin was left to watch over it all with Cy's replacement.

The metallic Titan ran out into the field, while Robin pressed buttons and changed dials, and Raven watched the contender, her hand resting unobtrusively near the override. It was a formula that was working out better than he'd predicted, with Cyborg having as much fun defeating the course as he'd had in designing it, and himself enjoying the fact that Raven did not impede on his selections of obstacles and controls.

Robin noted down the figures as Cy completed the last leg, grinning broadly as he crossed the finish line and eyeing his times.

"Booyah! New course record. Ha ha!"

Raven was first to comment in her usual bluntly effective manner, "Well, yeah. You're the first one to do the course."

She'd been especially quiet lately, which Robin knew was due to the presence of a stranger in the house, but there was something in her silence that he found familiar, and it wasn't until he'd called Terra up for her trial that he figured out why.

As the small blonde crested the laser guns he broke the quiet within the box and silently invited his stoic companion to confirm his thoughts.

"She's doing well" he began, turning to Raven as he maintained the controls.

She only shrugged in response, and it was in her disinterest that Robin saw echoes of when the team had first started working together, and she had only invested herself into their missions. He saw her eyes follow Terra with the same tactical consideration she had once used to measure the Titans.

She took her time before replying, but when she finally tuned to Robin those ephemeral memories of a moment before vanished, because it wasn't her reticence with Terra he found important, it was her banter with Cy. He found there was something unique to appreciate in Raven's sarcastic comments, if only because, no matter how derisive, mocking or forthright they could be, they were stronger and _more_ familiar to the Titans then the memory of that pale, aloof wraith searching for allies.

Raven tracked Terra's progress with her eyes, and paused to watch the girl destroy a small portion of the field, then smash straight through several metal barricades. With her usual dry, biting humour she told him, "We're going to need a new obstacle course."

* * *

I'm very sorry for the long delay. Unfortunately, I can't promise it won't happen again, but I will try. As always please let me know if there is anything you didn't understand, any thoughts, suggestions, 'love it', 'hate it', etc.


	14. Fear Itself, 18:1

The Raben Project

By

**Agent X**

The Delectable.

**A/N: **Told you I'd try to get this up faster! Actually, I just had so much trouble with the last chapter that 'Fear Itself' was pretty much done by the time I'd finished 'Terra'. You may also thank my beta DrewMay for her speedy responses.**  
**

I just had to include this moment. There was just something about the way the _entire_ team placed Raven and Robin on the front line and what it suggests, that it could not go without comment. If I could appreciate the inherent humour of it, well, I figured Raven could as well.

**Moment: **Episode 18 (Fear Itself) – Cyborg, Beast Boy and Starfire hide behind Raven and Robin.

* * *

It was dark, it was late, she was powerless and Beast Boy's hysterics weren't helping anybody.

And apparently she wasn't the only one to think so.

"Get a grip Beast Boy. The monster's not going to eat anybody."

Robin pulled the green teen away from him as he tried to reassure them all, but Starfire was the only one paying attention. She bit her lip and watched their leader struggle with the youngest Titan, while Cyborg stared into the darker recesses of the room, looking as if he were waiting for something.

Raven studied her companions' nervous antics and tried her own hand at calming them.

"He's right. There's nothing to be afraid of." She told them gravely.

Then the lightning struck.

Raven watched as a large mechanical cyborg, a fanged changeling, and a super-powered alien cowered behind two _powerless_ teens… and decided to just enjoy the irony.

* * *

There is more 'Fear Itself' to come. The episode should be in three parts... I wonder who can guess which ones? Actually, they're pretty obvious.

_Curious Question_: If you could pick a song that best describes Raven/Robin, what would it be? What is their theme song?


	15. Fear Itself, 18:2

The Raben Project

By

**Agent X**

The Restful.

**A/N: **When Robin catches her, Raven's eyes are still focused downwards, on the drop beneath her, not on her rescuer. This leads me to think that Raven is _not surprised_ to be rescued, demonstrating a modicum of faith in her friends. But it also shows the enormity of her fear (especially for an internal person like Raven, whose small actions are quite expressive), which is not surprising in and of itself. When you think about it, she has probably never free-fallen in her life. Even when Starfire flew them in Raven's body, there was still some method of control. I've tried to capture the process of thoughts from tumble to rescue, but as always please let me know how I do.**  
**

And many thanks to my beta, DrewMay.**  
**

**Moment: **Episode 18 (Fear Itself) – Raven falls down the elevator chute. Robin catches her.

* * *

She is running.

The creature screams and scrapes behind her, and Raven can feel the warmth of it's breath on her back.

She doesn't want to turn around, doesn't want to know how close it is, but forces herself to look anyway. Her feet press on. She glances backwards and suddenly there is… nothing.

There is nothing, no monster behind her.

And there is nothing, no floor beneath her.

Raven tumbles over the precipice and into darkness. Her call dies in her throat.

**Beat**.

A cool rush against her arms and legs.

_Stop. _

Roaring in her ears.

**Beat**.

_Where are my powers?_

Panic. Fear.

**Beat**.

Terror. The desperate need to latch on to someone.

She's helpless.

_What if they forget?_

**Beat**.

Suffocating. The air is cold and burning, too fast to breathe.

_How long will I fall? _

**Beat**.

A last, unbidden thought.

_Who will catch me?_

_

* * *

_

A few comments:

As I said before, I wanted to try to capture the emotion of Fear Itself (namely, _fear_), which Raven would have been experiencing throughout the episode, and so for that reason the writing style is again a bit different. It was also, I'll admit, due to a small wish to experiment. But let me know how the contrast goes, whether or not this works and such.

For all my readers I have found a lovely little video that should tide you over and give you a peek of things to come. For anyone new, it's a nice demonstration of what this series is all about. Here is the link:** www. youtube .com/watch?v=NPnPIOLIXX8**.

For those who answered my question last chapter, thank you. I'm not sure if I should be worried though, as most of them were quiet depressing (missed opportunities, being overlooked etc.) Doesn't suggest much hope for RaeRobbers. If anyone was wondering, the song I most associate with Rae/Rob is 'Woman' by Billy Joel. There is a line '... and the most she will do is throw shadows at you...' which I find especially amusing.

Please take a second or two to leave some feedback. Thank you.


	16. Fear Itself, 18:3

The Raben Project

By

**Agent X**

The Callous

**A/N: **A clarification: when I watched Fear itself, it never made sense to me that Raven, who was half _demon_, would be scared of all those generic monsters. It always seemed there should be _more_, and although the show doesn't explicitly state it, this is what I saw. Sorry for the long delay between these chapters. I have been on Holiday (diving in the Great Barrier Reef). So without further adieu, and with much thanks to the endlessly patient DrewMay; I present Chapter 16!

**Moment: **Episode 18 (Fear Itself) – Raven stands framed by Beat Boy and Robin, watching as the sun rises.

* * *

The warmth lay lightly across his fur, and the light tingled wherever it touched him. Beast Boy felt the urge slink up, and then all he could think about was stretching himself out and laying down on the carpet. He wanted to try and absorb as much of the sun as he possibly could.

The tongue-curling yawn that slowly built up had only made it to the in-breath, before a cool quiver brushed across his back and he paused with the need clamped right behind his teeth.

He could never tell where Robin was looking because of the mask. Yet at that moment, though all the Titans faced the rising sun, Beast Boy knew Robin's attention was focused on him. Suddenly awake, his eyes darted across to the Titan Leader. Beast Boy stared. Robin moved. Beast Boy blinked.

_Oh._

Cyborg unknowingly assisted them as he yawned widely, and dismissed the team.

"Sunrise. Time for bed."

The rest of the Titans turned and left. Beast Boy felt his eyes slide over to the only one who remained behind, and also the figure that Robin had so subtly gestured towards.

_Raven_.

She'd gone the entire night without sleep, while the rest of them had managed some kind of break when they'd been captured (which had been odd: a feeling like drifting, in a deep, deep void). Maybe (as he'd been caught the longest), maybe _that_ was why he'd been chosen.

Whatever the reason, Beast Boy was determined to see this through properly, and took it as his solemn duty to watch over Raven until she headed off to bed.

But Raven didn't seem inclined to move yet, and Beast Boy's plan to fulfil his orders in absolute quiet waned in a matter of seconds. It was when he felt the yawn creeping up on him again, that he decided that Raven had been by herself all night, and probably wouldn't mind the company anyway.

"You know," He began, "Your haunted house was way creepier than that stupid movie. Any chance you'd want to do all this again for Halloween?"

He prepared his best pleading smile, was warming up his most obnoxious whine, when Raven turned and the ideas fled. Instead, he stared.

There was a warmth in her eyes that he thought _must _have come from the sun outside, and humour in her voice as she replied, "I'm afraid not."

He'd never seen something so close to a smile on the dour girl's face, and as Beast Boy floundered she watched him seriously. Then she lifted an eyebrow and continued in droll, dry tones, "Don't let the bed bugs bite."

With that parting comment Raven turned and left.

A moment afterwards Beast Boy started as he remembered his assignment. He moved forward only to jump again when a hand clamped down on his shoulder.

"Robin!"

The Titan leader didn't say anything, but released the smaller teen, allowing him to take a step back.

"I was just about to go after Raven." Beast Boy stammered. Robin looked perplexed. Feeling the need to explain himself, Beast Boy continued, "In case something happens. Since she's tired. Like you asked."

"Raven's strong. I'm sure she'll get to her room just fine." Robin told him.

"Oh." was all Beast Boy could think to say. "Then why did you ask me to stay?"

Robin studied him for a moment, before saying, "You've always been the best at bringing Raven out of her shell."

"Oh."

There was a short pause as Beast Boy though this over, then stated bluntly, "I don't get it. Why is that important?"

Robin fixed him with a serious look, and explained, "I thought she could use the company." Beast Boy figured his lack of enlightenment must have been obvious, because after a moment Robin went on, "Raven admitted she was afraid, but she may not have known what she was afraid of."

"What? It was the movie, wasn't it? She was afraid of the monsters."

"No." Robin said patiently, "Think about it. All those effects – the monsters, the dark, everything – they were an embodiment of her _fear_, but they never attacked _her_. Instead, they went –"

"– Straight for us." He broke in, as the realisation dawned on him.

Robin nodded.

"That's right. Raven wasn't afraid of the monsters. She was afraid of being alone to face them."

* * *

… That is meant to be my subtle attempt at an allusion as to why Raven had joined forces with them in the first place. Or something like that.

Beast Boy is the character I have the least confidence with. I feel that he's so under-utilised in the series, but I'm not familiar enough with his background to go any deeper than what they give us.

That's why (if you've read any of my other stories) you'll probably note that I tend to leave him out a lot. Beast Boy fans, please don't lynch me. But if anything needs lynching, let me know.

BTW, If you are a Beast Boy fan, I recommend any of the many works by Jack Mirembe.

[OMFG! It actually happened. _Raben Project_ (although 14 chapters in excess) finally got more reviews than _Riddle Me This_. I've been wondering if this day would come. In celebration (well, not really, as I was going to do this anyway) I shall be rehashing my older stories, properly editing them and fixing them up.


	17. Original: To the call of duty

The Raben Project

By

**Agent X**

The Insouciant

**A/N: **GASP! It's like season one all over again! Although, granted Robin and Raven have chatted a few times in my series, it was never really just _chatting_, and I've been itching to do a Rae/Rob scene of my own for a while now. I know these original pieces aren't exactly popular, but please bear with me. With many thanks to my beta DrewMay.

Note: This event is set directly after Transformation.

**Moment: **[Original] A night owl and an early bird avoid a worm.

* * *

It was early morning when Robin walked into the common room. _Very_ early, and _blessedly_ quiet. He took a moment to revel in the silence when the subtle clink of cutlery caught his attention.

Sitting at the kitchen counter, somehow silhouetted against the overcast sky outside, was a familiar cowl. Raven stirred the hot drink in front of her, but as he made his way further into the room she stopped and raised both hands to pull back the hood covering her hair.

He nodded to her when he passed by, careful to keep the surprise off his face. It wasn't the early (or late) hour of the meeting that caught him off guard, as Raven's long nights and his pre-dawn habits often coincided.

But ever since Beast Boy had caught the chicken pox the Tower had been so noisy both night and day that it was nearly impossible to sleep. He had assumed that Raven, like the other Titans, would be taking this brief respite to catch up.

Logically, Robin knew that it wasn't Beast Boy's fault. Fever always affected his powers badly, and the torment of the itching didn't help. Sympathy wanes pretty quickly, however, when the calls of an _Alouatta Caraya_ start ringing through the Tower at four in the morning.

Luckily, the changeling was still asleep. It was quite dark out, and even though sunrise was still a few hours away, one glimpse through the large windows was enough to suggest that – with the amount of clouds covering the horizon – the day wasn't going to get much brighter.

Robin turned from the window to the fridge and fished around for something to say. Neither he nor Raven had spoken so far, but this was hardly unusual. Their midnight meetings would often alternate between soft conversation and comfortable silence, depending on mood.

He knew better than to ask if she had slept well, aware that she wouldn't have slept at all. So as Robin opened the fridge he said the first thing that came to mind.

"What happened to the left over pizza?" he asked, directing his entreaty into the cool compartment.

"Cyborg took it with him when he went downstairs." She paused as he eyed the date on the milk carton.

"He also took the cereal."

He put it back. "Damn."

Robin closed the door and debated the merits of going down to retrieve his breakfast. It would mean traveling all the way to the bottom of the tower in the morning cold, just for a bowl of cereal. He was feeling tired enough that he started to wonder whether he should just go back to bed, when Raven's voice broke the quiet.

"There's water in the kettle."

Robin was startled. He accepted the invitation for what it was.

"Thanks Raven."

He knew where the teabags were kept at least, if only because they were the one item in the Titans kitchen that never changed places. Reaching into the cupboard he drew out a packet and graciously made himself some tea.

"I'm surprised you're still up." He said as he sat down.

She gave him a look that said _I'm always awake at this hour_; which was true.

"I meant, I thought you'd want to enjoy the quiet."

"I am." Raven said. She stared at him a bit longer, before explaining; "My room is sound proofed."

"What? When did that happen?"

"The day after Beast Boy fell ill."

"Can we do my room next?" He joked, before drinking from his mug. "Did Cy help?"

She nodded.

It fell quiet, both Titans slipping into their own thoughts, as they sipped their tea and nursed the warm mugs in their hands. A little while later Robin spoke into the hush.

"How long do you think he'll stay down there?"

"Probably until he realises that he left the keys to the T-Car on the coffee table." Raven replied.

Robin glanced over. Sure enough, there they were.

He smiled, "He might hold out until Beast Boy's hysterics finally stop."

Without missing a beat Raven declared, "He's never coming out, then."

Robin smiled and looked out at the bruise coloured sky. The purplish tone of the light was starting to look nice. This time Raven spoke up.

"Is he any better?"

Robin looked at her seriously. He hadn't expected that question.

"Beast Boy's fever has come down. Cy said it won't be too much longer now, maybe another day or so. It should be just the itching that's bothering him."

"Who's watching him today?"

He sighed. "Me."

"That's good." She drawled. "Because he just woke up."

As if in answer the call of an elephant came trumpeting through the tower.

"At this rate he'll wake the neighbours." Robin grumbled.

Raven got up suddenly and washed her cup in the sink. Robin watched her curiously when there came a loud _thump_ from somewhere in the Tower above them. A feeling of dread crept up on him.

Raven eyed the ceiling. "It sounds like he got out of the restraints again."

_Thump thump thump_.

He grimaced. "He uses the trunk to scratch his back."

"I know." She solemnly replied. "Yesterday he left scabs all over the medlab."

He kept a wary eye on the roof as he prodded, "Well, he's still alive, so I assume it couldn't have gone too badly."

Raven hummed an agreement. "There was one consolation."

"What was that?" he asked.

"His sponge bath wasn't until today."

When he turned around, Robin was surprised to find Raven's soul self staring back at him. She held something extended in her hand. He reached up to take it from her.

_Thump!_

"Your duty calls, Robin."

With that she sank into the floor and Robin was left standing alone in the kitchen clasping a half-empty bottle of Calamine Lotion.

* * *

Alliteration FTW!

FYI, Robin would never soundproof his room. He is way too paranoid for that.

Next time on Raben Project: Titan Rising! Chock full of Rae/Rob goodness (and epic foreshadowing).


	18. Titan Rising, 21:1

The Raben Project

By

**Agent X**

The Invisible

**A/N:** For some reason this turned out to be in the style of my older chapters. It just would not co-operate. Raven's interaction with Terra is an integral part of her development, I believe. I had to include it. It's part of the reason why I love this episode. The rest is to do with the epic foreshadowing.

Question: Are there any suggestions for a new/different summary? I was thinking it could use an update.

**Moment: **Episode 21 (Titan Rising) – Terra runs past Raven, triggering a vision. Robin sees something amiss, and asks what's wrong.

* * *

Raven has good reason to doubt Terra.

When the girl had first come to them however many months ago, she had been troubled. There was something about her – a taint, a trait – that had stained her psyche. It crippled her control, her self-confidence and her interactions with the Titans. And back then, with the possibility of Terra joining the team, Raven had known this to be the first obstacle they would have to overcome in order to train her.

In short, Terra was afraid.

Of herself, of her powers, of the world – Raven never asked. She had always been privy to more information than most cared to share, and had learnt from her earliest experiences on Earth that it was best not to share this fact. People often resented what they couldn't understand.

The fact of the matter remained however. Back then, Terra was dangerous and she was scared and she wasn't ready to face either truth.

So she had left.

And today, she came back.

When Terra reappears, the first question on everyone's mind is '_Has she changed?_'

She steps off the boulder and onto their home: confident, clean, casually greeting the people she had run from not so long ago. Raven takes one look at the petite, blonde powerhouse and can instantly see that Terra hasn't changed _at all_.

Her problem (_a weight, a weakness_) is still there: an intangible aura that lingers about her, cloying and colouring the air. The Titans meet her with varying degrees of enthusiasm (hugs, a high five, and a handshake are exchanged). Raven does not greet her. She neither likes nor dislikes the girl, and only pays half a mind to the reunion occurring behind her. It is only when the issue of Terra's power is brought up that Raven steps in. All feelings aside (meaning Starfire's and Beast Boy's), she will tolerate no threat to her friends.

As Beast Boy fumbles with his words (_Who knew he could try to be tactful?_) she approaches the girl and bluntly states, "You couldn't control your powers."

Terra seems to expect this. She smiles and replies, "Hello! That's why I left! Robin said I needed practice, so I've been practicing. Check it out."

They do so.

The Titans watch the aerial display, impressed. Raven alone is dubious.

She knows that control does not stem from practice (_A little girl, straight from her mother's womb, is toying with magic_). She knows it does not blossom from knowledge (_Books upon books upon books. Knowing her history or her future does not help_). It is not caused by confidence (_cold, cool, calm and in control – until she is not_), and it cannot be proven through tricks and performances (_done in the light of day, in a moment of leisure_).

So despite all of Terra's demonstrations and protestations, Raven _cannot_ bring herself to believe this unsure girl has truly conquered her powers when her own psyche remains so unstable.

A strange vibration follows the display. At first everyone is wary, but their guest appears just as surprised as they are. The previous discussion is necessarily put aside when they head downstairs.

The city map is pulled up on their computers. As Robin deduces the cause of the ominous rumbling, the Titans ready themselves.

"Something is moving under the city." He affirms. "We need to find out what. Titans, go!"

They move the moment the command leaves his lips.

As they rush for the door Terra stays by the window, watching them go. Robin and Raven halt to look back at her.

"Are you coming or not?" Robin asks, not unkindly.

"Does this mean I'm on the team?" She enquires.

"It means we could use your help."

Terra pauses, but this seems to be enough for her. She moves to join them. Raven waits for the girl to pull ahead. As their guest draws even her skin lightly brushes Raven's.

And 'Raven' is lost.

Alien emotions assault her senses. A swarm of sensation. Information too big, too sudden to understand. Innumerable images. Indecipherable flashes of thought.

Throughout all of it there is only one overbearing feeling that she can make out.

She was wrong.

Terra's fear _has_ changed. It's _grown_.

Flushed with the foreign sensation, Raven works to fight it down. Her previous doubts mutate and solidify, coming back to nip at her heels. Questions become glaring convictions that centre on the mysterious girl in their midst. She tries to separate the emotional wake from herself, seeking for shields normally kept dormant while inside the tower –

– A steadying hand rests on her shoulder.

"Everything okay?"

Raven looks up. She still stands rooted where Terra had brushed passed her. Their guest is no longer in the room. Robin waits. He has noticed something amiss and his hand remains at her side until she is ready to speak.

She knows it is not an idle question. Robin is genuinely asking for any misgivings about their new companion. But all Raven has to offer him is the clambering fear that surrounds the girl and her now stolid belief that Terra's inclusion equates to a _bad idea_.

"Can't tell." Is all she says. "Are you sure it's safe to have her around?"

Robin watches her seriously, but his voice is light.

"Not entirely." He admits to her. "But everyone deserves a second chance."

When Robin turns to leave, Raven can't help but think that he is wrong: by very definition, in order to _deserve_ something one has to _earn_ it first.

* * *

I will be honest – I had a lot of difficulty with this chapter. Mainly because I had so much I wanted to say, and couldn't get it out right. I am terribly sorry if the use of pronouns get confusing. It was hard trying to differentiate, but when the chapter is mainly about two girls, all I could really use was their names and the ubiquitous 'she/her'.

Raven doesn't hate Terra, or 'suspect' her of anything. She just mistrusts the girl's grasp on her own powers and doesn't want her friends to get caught in the result as they very nearly were the last time.

I'd just like to state that I am not a Terra hater (nor a Starfire hater, for that matter), and I think it's sad that so many Rob/Rae fans feel that in order for their pairing to work out they need to demean these other characters (that is not to say, of course, that Raven does not get her share of abuse from other zealous shippers).

Terra I think serves her purpose beautifully in the Titan verse, and though I find Starfire very one dimensional in the show, I attribute this to her under-utilisation by the writing team. This is why one of my favourite _Starfire_ episodes is actually 'Deception', where I think we get to see another side of her.

I do hate Star/Rob, though. Mainly because it is a very shallow relationship (exactly the type that teenagers would be getting into, I suppose).


	19. Titan Rising, 21:2

The Raben Project

By

**Agent X**

The Inconsistent

**A/N: **It is a very small moment admittedly, but I felt there would be no closure with this episode unless I took the excuse to extend things a bit. This chapter was originally around 1500 words, but then I didn't like it and cut it down to this. Many thanks to my beta DrewMay.

**Moment: **Episode 21 (Titan Rising) – Robin reminds the Titans that Raven also rescued Titans Tower.

* * *

"Our home is saved!"

"But how?"

"_Terra_."

The name is proclaimed with pride that is detectable even through the tinny effects of the communicator.

Raven, far below the Titans and struggling to help reseal the Tower, cannot let the conversation of her friends distract her. Despite this resolution, it still manages to catch her attention when Robin speaks because there is something like pride in _his_ voice when he amends:

"_And_ Raven. Working together."

* * *

To my lovely readers, here is another website for you. Not a video this time, but a bunch of screencaps of Rob/Rae moments from pretty much every episode in the series. As usual, there are spaces (which you will need to delete) in between the address: http:/s22 ./albums /b336/draugon/

I am surprised that no one commented on the fact that the conversation Raven and Robin have in Titan Rising is almost identical to the one they have in Terra, but the roles are reversed.

And how embarrassing! I actually called someone Robin the other day. It was not their name. It resulted in a very awkward moment. Too much Teen Titans? NEVAR!


	20. Winner Take All, 22:1

The Raben Project

By

**Agent X**

The Incorrigible

**A/N: **Honestly, I'm not too fond of this episode. Mainly because it feels (to me) like they're going back on a season and a half of development to give us the same Robin we saw in 'Divide and Conquer'.

However, there are still elements I like; like the fact that the girls realise straight off the bat that something fishy is up when meeting the Games Master, and I also really like Cyborg's part in the episode. Especially when he calls Robin paranoid (because it is so true).

Many thanks to my cheery beta DrewMay

**Moment: **Episode 22 (Winner Take All) - Raven helps calm Robin after losing.

* * *

He was seething.

"Be proud and cheerful Robin." Starfire tried to comfort him. "You competed well."

It was little consolation. Not with Cyborg dancing around in his seat, or with Beast Boy heaping exaggerated praises upon the larger Titan. Not when Robin had been so close to victory, and not when he_ knew _Cy wasn't going to let this go for days.

Robin watched the celebratory antics, his temper quickly rising, until he was ready to snap just about anything to get them to stop. Words flew to the tip of his tongue but before he could say something regrettable Raven spoke up beside him.

"Winning isn't everything." She offered, also trying her hand at amelioration.

Robin paused. He would have expected her to scold rather than console; but her attempt at reassurance left him feeling chastised regardless. Simply because while what she said may have been true, the fact it was Raven who said it was enough for him to feel he should respond with some measure of maturity.

He may not have succeeded, but at the very least he calmed enough to coherently, if grudgingly, retort, "It's just the only thing that matters."

* * *

'Why does he calm when Raven speaks and not Starfire?' is the question that started this.

As for Raven's actions, my personal theory is that competition is one of the things Robin has had to pour his obsessive energy into in order to avoid getting caught up with Slade again (though it may be subconcious). And Raven realises this, and that's why she tries to help rather than insult as per usual.

OMGWTFBBQ! We're at the 20th chapter. Huzzahs all round! HUZZAH! Thank you all. I couldn't have gotten here without your encouragement and support. I can't wait to see how far this Project goes (20 chapters is a lot for me)!


	21. Special: Betrayal, 23:1

The Raben Project

By

**Agent X**

The Termagant

**A/N: **Here we have the first special of the series. I believe I also mentioned these might occur way back in the first chapter. It is an original moment that does _not_ stem from, create or concern itself with RaeRob. Basically, I am just trying to develop the characters so that there is a greater overall narrative to this body of work. Many thanks to my beta DrewMay.

**Moment: **[Special] Episode 23 – Betrayal.

* * *

It did not happen the moment she woke to the sound of blasters, and a horribly familiar cry echoed down the hall.

It wasn't after that first unanswered call, when the apprehension turned into a knowing dread that settled in her chest.

It didn't happen when they finally stopped – gasping, battered and bruised – only to see their home in ruins around them.

It wasn't even when she learnt the truth. When Beast Boy (hands shaking, eyes down, in the softest voice he'd ever use) recounted to them the machinations of their team mate. Not even then.

It was after. The instant she saw the expressions on her friends' faces when the message sank through; before they got angry, before they could pull up their masks and speeches and excuses, when everything was still laid bare.

_That_ was the moment when Raven decided she _hated _the girl named Terra.

The girl who had begged for a place and a family and had so graciously, so easily been accepted. Who'd violated their home, who'd shattered the Titans' trust. The girl who insinuated herself into all of their lives, had caused Raven to doubt her own instincts, had caused her to lower her guard. That girl who (Raven knew; Raven hated knowing) despite everything was not evil. The one who, she knew, was not finished.

The feeling was cold, ice cold, as hard and sharp as an athame within her chest. It was nothing like the hot rage she was used to controlling, and at first she struggled with it, trying to master it, trying to subdue it when part of her wanted the indulgence.

In the end, it was the same memory of the same faces that sparked the compulsion, which allowed her to tame it. Raven could see the anguish, the incomprehension, and the naked hurt that her friends suffered due to Terra's betrayal.

And a voice that sounded exactly like Terra said:

_Yes, but when you do it, it will be ten times worse._

_

* * *

_

There is something dynamic about the relationship between Raven and Terra.

I'm not sure what this says to the individual readers, but what I was trying to infer was something along the lines of Raven being able to manage these emotions because of the thought/knowledge of what will happen (to her friends) if she leaves it unchecked. Basically, because she _has_ to... of course, that does not necessarily mean she's managed them _well_.

Fractured is next. Excitement abounds. Please let me know what you think of the Special in the meantime.


	22. Fractured, 24:1

The Raben Project

By

**Agent X**

The Changeable

**A/N: **Sorry for the delay everyone. Things have been pretty hectic for me but now I finally have some peace and quiet to move on with the story. I hope everyone has had an enjoyable year so far.

With super thanks to my steadfast beta DrewMay.

**Moment: **Episode 24 (Fractured) – Raven heals Robin's arm.

* * *

Her lips didn't press. Her eyes didn't narrow. No flicker of emotion passed across her face: there was nothing about her to suggest she was in pain.

The Titans didn't realise – and Raven would never tell – but her healing ability wasn't so much a gift as it was a trade. Accelerating the process of bone knitting and muscle regeneration hurt, and even Raven could not dispel pain.

She did, however, have other abilities within her repertoire. As it happened, whenever Raven placed her periwinkle hand upon a wound she did so with the knowledge that although she may not be able to shield her friends from suffering, she could certainly bear it for them.

* * *

I was once told that a good author need never explain anything, because their story is told in such a way that their thinking and message are made clear. Unfortunately, I am not yet that confident nor that talented.

Therefore, an explanation: I _think_ I recall once reading that in the original Teen Titans series Raven would heal someone by absorbing the injury from them and experiencing it herself. I liked this idea, as to me it seemed to fit with Raven's self-sacrificing nature, and it was strange that she had a wholly benign power in the first place (considering their source). So I tried to adapt it, but rather than her transferring the whole injury - which didn't make much sense to me, and didn't fit the visual - I adapted it to her siphoning the pain that would arise from rapidly repairing body bits into her own mind. Actually, I have so many theories and ideas about Raven's powers that I could spend ages trying to describe how it all works in my mind. It's kinda necessary to have these when you see how wildly her abilities fluctuate between episodes.

And not surprisingly the Author Note is longer than the text. Sorry. I know this hardly makes up for the wait, but I hope it somewhat amerliorates you until the next chapter.


	23. Aftershock I, 25:1

The Raben Project

By

**Agent X**

The Fortuitous

**A/N: **Yet another long wait between chapters. I work on the Project whenever I can get a minute (in which I happen to have inspiration), but as I'm in the last stages of my degree things are pretty hectic. I hope you will all bear with me. We are not finished with Aftershock I yet. Not by a long shot. As always, many thanks go to my patient beta DrewMay. I'd also like to say thank you all of you who review. You are my bread and butter. Knowing that people read this is what keeps me writing.

**Moment: **Episode 25 (Aftershock I) - Raven distracts Terra from Robin.

* * *

Terra launched her assault and took them both out in the first wave. It could have been a fluke; a simple tactic to break the team's formation that happened to catch to them off guard. It could have been a strategy to remove the most objective and thus, the most dangerous Titans from the initial charge. Raven, however, strongly suspected the turncoat's targeting was directed by mere vindictiveness towards those that had distrusted her most. Whatever the reason, the result was a strong advantage for Terra. When the pillar (and Robin with it) slammed into Raven from below, she lost her breath, her direction, and worst, her concentration.

The world tumbled about in a mix of blue and grey before she managed to right it. A deep gasp halted her centimetres from the pavement, and she gratefully dropped the rest of the way to steady herself against the dizzy ringing in her ears. In the seconds it took to blink away her stupor the battle had progressed and not to their benefit. Starfire was pushing against a boulder that pinned her down. Cyborg was prying himself from a narrow crevice where his leg was caught. And Robin lay still against the tarmac.

The fight was ongoing. Although she was peripherally aware of Beast Boy's voice, Raven hesitated from rejoining the fray. Looking back at the state of her comrades, it seemed an incomprehensible outcome considering the strength and size of their opponent. The Titans weren't winning this battle. They didn't want to win.

When she moved, Raven's step took her towards her friends and not her foe. When Terra moved, the step became a spring. The blonde streaked toward their prone leader, and Raven raced to intervene.

Terra's boulder crashed precariously close to Robin, and the girl herself stood smugly over his unconscious form before raising the stones beside her. As the rubble was poised over Robin's head he groaned, struggling to awareness, and Raven landed. She flung her soul into the nearest object, and held it in an equal threat above her adversary. Raven met the eyes of their former team mate squarely.

"Don't make me hurt you." She warned.

But Terra merely smiled.

"Don't make me laugh."

That was all it took, and Raven was distracted by the bitter rage that swelled within her.

_I'll make it so you never laugh again._

* * *

I don't really have much to say about this piece. I've rewritten it so many times I kinda feel that all the energy has gone out of it. It is meant to feel cold, in a sense; somewhat like Raven suppressing her emotions (at least until the end). Raven loses this fight because she's not just combating Terra, but also herself - and on several levels. The first choice is attack or defend, the second is restrain or release. Is this making sense? I'm quite tired over here, so for all I know this is just ramble.

I think that's my cue to rap it up, then. Please remember that any and all feedback is appreciated.

P.S. I found Cyborg's smile when he lands on the desk in this fight scene to be quite funny.

P.P.S. Presents for you. Compare and contrast (please note I did not make these):

1. http: / / sii-sen. deviantart. com/ art/ Robin-Raven-74492740

2. http: / / inuka-rr-hijinkessou. deviantart. com/ art/ Nightwing-And-Raven-Colored-53816891

(As usual there are spaces that you will need to delete.)


	24. Special: Aftershock I, 25:2

The Raben Project

By

**Agent X**

The Moonstruck

**A/N: **Raven and Terra. So much to say. This has to be one of my favourite scenes in the show, for reasons I've explained below. (Hey that rhymed!). As always, many thanks to my dedicated beta DrewMay, without whom these chapters would be a lot more confusing. And for those who are interested, I've rewritten Chapter Two. I'm going to be editing and rewriting a lot of the older chapters trying to develop the characters and story.

**Moment: **[Special] Episode 25 (Aftershock Part I) - Terra fights Raven. Raven fights herself.

* * *

Raven stood. She ignored the chill dollop of mud that slid its way down between her shoulder blades. Sludge soaked her hair, dripped off her arms, ran down her legs and filled her boots. She was covered in it.

"Terra." She growled.

Terra tilted her pristine head. "Raven."

"Traitor!"

"Witch!"

They lunged. They were not equal fighters; Raven knew this. She had more experience, more agility, and more versatility than Terra. She should win.

_**You're too afraid you'll enjoy it.**_

On the other hand, Terra was in her element. Literally. She was more creative, and furthermore she wasn't burdened with the requests of her team mates: Beast Boy's for leniency, Robin's for another chance.

_**End it now. They'd never have to know.**_

Raven, trying to focus on the fight before her, was knocked yet again into the mire, and Terra took the opportunity to gloat. She stood on solid ground, removing dirt, whilst Raven wallowed in the shallows.

"You know Raven? I never liked you."

"I never even wanted to know you." Raven bit back. "You may have fooled the others but I always knew you were a liar." It was the truth, but then she had always been good at manipulating her words.

**_One could almost believe you weren't as stupid as the rest of them_**_**.**_

Raven gritted her teeth.

"Oh really? Is that why you let me live in your house, and steal all your secrets, and–"

"Shut up!"

She forced mud towards Terra, only to have it turned back on her. She stumbled in the sludge and Terra hovered overhead, looking down at her, head tilted and blue eyes wide in mocking innocence.

"Not getting mad, are you Rae? Oh, better be careful. Beast Boy told me all about your temper tantrums." Terra taunted, playfully warping the clay around her. Raven started at her own effigy, it's face contorted in rage, and breathed deeply.

"Anger is pointless." She recited. "My emotions are under control." Even as she said it she knew it wasn't true. The will to let go, to lash out, lay just under her skin like an itch.

"Blah, blah, blah. Anger is pointless. And you're calling me a liar?"

She clenched her fists. Her emotions were unstable. She couldn't direct her powers, couldn't trust herself with them. She should retreat.

She didn't. The two of them might despise each other, but it wasn't about them: this was about the Titans. This was about what Terra planned to do to the Titans.

_**She'll kill them. And it will be your fault.**_

Raven couldn't leave. She ran and leapt at Terra. A greasy claw caught at her ankle, dragging her back, slamming her to the floor, and she bit her lip to keep from crying out. When the mud loosened its grip, Raven struggled up.

There she knelt, in the cold and filth. Terra descended.

"Come on Raven, what stings the most? That I tricked you?"

_**That you let her.**_

"That I nearly wiped out your team?"

_**You endangered your friends.**_

"That everyone liked me better than you?"

_**You are no better than her.**_

"Stop it!" Raven yelled.

"Or is it that deep down inside you really _believed_ I was your friend?"

The world went Dark.

Bitter Jealousy. Ugly Hope. Sickening Fear. Chilling Rage. In the dark of her mind these are all that exist. There is a maelstrom of voices, and Raven alone struggles to contain the storm.

_**She was given everything. Your friends, your home, your trust! The precious things you worked so hard for, she defiled. And still they want her back! Another chance. A second chance. A last chance! How many chances should one person get!**_

_It's not their fault. She tricked them. Terra is the one to blame._

_**Trying to defend them? But of course, you want them to feel this way, don't you? You want them to believe in lost causes. You'd best hope this doesn't affect their opinion of second chances Raven, because you're going to need it more than Terra ever did.**_

_That's different! Terra intentionally deceived us. She had a choice!_

_**You think they'll care? What is Terra, compared to you? You know what is coming. They will never forgive you. Who could?**_

_Terra is a coward. She is running from her demons. I'm fighting them!_

_**Only because you know there is no running, Raven. Instead, you hide. You two are the same. **_

_No._

_**Yes. You are lying to them, you are using them, and eventually you will turn on them. It is destiny, Raven. You are your father's daughter, after all.**_

_No!_

_I won't._

_I WON'T!_

Raven opened her eyes.

As the mud closed over her, she found that the bitterest part was that when she looked up at Terra, she only saw herself looking back.

* * *

Basically I feel that Raven's attention is never fully on the fight. A lot of it is, I think, directed internally, trying to manage the emotions that Terra's actions have brought about. Or at least, that's how I justify Raven losing to myself.

I think that the way the fight plays out in the cartoon was beautifully composed, and I think that's part of what makes it so much more emotional than any of the other fights Terra has. The symbolism throughout it shows it's from Raven's perspective: she is filthy, Terra is clean. She is low, Terra is high. It should be the other way around considering what's happened. Raven shouldn't be on the defensive. This is why I felt that the fight had so much more to it than two girls who hate each other. I think the visual was originally meant to represent Raven's emotions corrupting her, but I felt it should be something more. That the reason Raven feels dirty and low when she looks at Terra must be because she sees something in Terra that she hates in herself.

Before I go, Special thanks goes to:

Dark-heika

shadowdark-kitten

alphaladywolf (I like the name!)

PleaseContinueThisAgentX (I blush.)

Quoththeraven1103, and

HeyBabySoSad

I don't know if you realise how big an impact your comments have. They really encourage me to keep going, so thank you! This chapter is for you.

(I forgot to add) Check this picture out. Copy/paste the address, but as usual there are spaces that you will need to delete:

http:/ catgirl0926. deviantart. com/ art/ ROBIN-TERRA-RAVEN- 43847311?


	25. Original: Grave Considerations

The Raben Project

By

**Agent X**

The Gratuitous

**A/N:** This chapter is an attempt by me to elaborate on a deficiency in the cartoon - namely, that they didn't (read: couldn't) really show why Terra thought the Titans were dead. In Aftershock II Terra is clearly shocked to see the Titans, and obviously feels that their 'revenge' will come at the cost of her life, but the visuals make it seem like she just kicked them out of town and didn't expect them to come back. I realise this limitation was due to the target audience, but I'd still like to address it here. Many thanks to my beta DrewMay for her input.

**Moment:** [Original] This is what happens when you're buried alive.

* * *

She'd awoken in pitch black, and the first thing she did was crash into water. She landed on her back, the impact softened by the liquid surface, and rolled over. The second thing she did was throw up.

On hands and knees Raven heaved. Slime and spittle expelled from her lungs. The grainy texture of the mud burned at her throat as it passed. As Raven retched she was thankful for the dark. She spat, sputtered, gasped, and tried to ignore the warmth covering her hands.

On arms and legs that shook, she'd gathered her breath, scrunched her eyes, and tried to think past the pounding in her head. Evidently she'd been left to rot in this room. She could guess that Terra had only waited until she was unconscious, and then left her under the mud to drown as she moved on.

Terra didn't know that Raven couldn't die. Not yet.

Raven's body had risen above the muck, healing itself. Terra didn't know she had that ability. None of the Titans did. She hadn't needed it before.

Shakily, she stood. The room was glacial, the smell dank. The scent of stagnation, wet metal and bile coloured the air. She wiped at her mouth with the back of her hand, but only succeeded in spreading the mud further. Briefly Raven contemplated cleaning herself, but the splitting pain behind her eyes quickly made her dismiss the idea.

Lethargy always hit her after she lost control, but her throbbing head, sore eyes, and raw throat were all a result of drowning. Raven placed her hand at her throat and swallowed gingerly. Unfortunately, she knew that Terra didn't have her singled out for the honour, even if she was the geomancer's least favourite person. And she didn't have time to complain.

Raven stepped away from the mess she'd made and walked until she found the wall. Then, ignoring the goosebumps on her exposed flesh, she sloshed to a seated position, her back to the metal. She couldn't afford to waste energy, so she didn't bother to leave her tomb. Instead, she sat in her usual meditative pose, and breathed. Her brow relaxed, her pursed lips slackened, and her hands unclenched. She breathed in through her nose once, slowly, deeply, and then out through her mouth.

She knew what she was about to do would make the headache worse. She didn't care.

Raven reached out towards the minds she knew so well, waited for that one moment of perfect panic, and _pulled_.

* * *

It always bothered me that there was this gap between Terra 'defeating' the Titans, and their meeting up at the end of the episode. I wanted to explain that gap, and emphasise the gritty reality (of being drowned in mud). I'm not too sure how well I succeeded. Basically, it's not meant to be pretty. This idea about the severity of Terra's actions will continue into the next chapter, when we see her and Robin face off.

This is the first original piece that is a part of an episode. Well, I felt it was necessary regardless. I'm not sure how most people interpreted what happened: maybe this matches up with your imaginings, maybe it's something new. When I saw all the Titans huddled under the earth like that and wondered how they got there, this is what I thought happened.

Lastly I just wanted to establish that, of course, Raven _can_ die. However, I think she is convinced of her role in the prophecy, and in order for that to happen she has to be alive. So she feels she has a sort of guaranteed pass from fate... or... wait, I'm not explaining this very well. Her feeling is not so much that she _can't_ die because she is physically immortal, but that she simply _won't_ die because she still has a foretold role to play, which necessitates her being alive to do so.

Before I go I have another something for you. I think that _any_ fan of Teen Titans (no matter what pairing they ship or what characters they like or what scenes they find inadequate) will appreciate this. It's a bit sombre, but nevertheless I hope you enjoy it:

http:/ titans-confessions. tumblr. com/

(As usual there are spaces you will need to delete.)


	26. Special: Aftershock I, 25:3

The Raben Project

By

**Agent X**

The Magnanimous

**A/N: **Robin and Terra. Finally. I have been sitting on this chapter for ages. Turns out I thought it was up and it wasn't. Anyway sometimes I need a kick in the bum to get me going, but don't fear I've given up on this. I'm determined to finish this story, even if it takes me 50 years (don't worry, it won't!).

**Moment: **[Special] Episode 25 (Aftershock Part I) - Robin tires to reason with Terra.

* * *

Not many people would call Robin an optimist. He didn't consider himself one. He liked to think he was pragmatic, cautious, and intuitive. And at that moment, it was Robin's intuition that said his friends were alive.

They'd made a classic mistake. No, _he'd _made the mistake. Divide and conquer, and he'd fallen for it. Fallen for the ploy and gotten his friends hurt in the process. Hurt, but not killed. He believed it despite Terra's claims of extermination. He believed it because there was no way this one girl could eliminate the Titans. He believed it because he had spent the better part of two hours searching for Starfire in the waters around the cliff. There was no body.

He knew that his team was holed up somewhere safe: recuperating, watching, waiting. There were reasons they'd left him behind. He had a couple of guesses as to what they were, but it didn't matter, because he had his own reasons to stay. He owed it to Beast Boy; he'd promised to give Terra another chance, offer her a way out. He owed it to Terra, having been both her friend and her leader. Moreover, he owed it to himself.

He had been in her position once, long before he'd ever heard of Slade. Been caught in the wake of someone bigger and stronger than himself, someone who had offered him a purpose and a path when he'd been lost. Robin could remember what it was like staring at the back of that person, following, and feeling proud.

It had been a long time before he realised that you can't move forward by watching someone's back, and though Robin would always be grateful for the hand up, a part of him now resented how following that person had blocked his view. He wished he'd been able to look beyond them sooner. Terra still had that chance.

So he tried. He tried reason, he tried anger, and he tried shock. It didn't matter. Terra marched down the path in front of her. He knew it would happen. There was nothing he could do to change it. In the end all he had to offer was another direction set out before her, when what she really needed was to stop running altogether. He didn't think she knew how.

He'd still hoped. Maybe he was an optimist after all. He'd given her a chance; he had to let it go now. He had his own team – his own family – to take care of. But it didn't change the fact that as the boulder crashed down towards his head, and Robin looked out at Terra, the bitterest part was seeing himself look back.

* * *

This concludes Aftershock I. If any of you have been re-watching lately, Aftershock II has some awesome moments. I'm looking forward to it.

Something else I have been sitting on for ages (besides my keister) is this picture for all of you! {http [colon slash slash] cheezburger [ dot com slash] 5264511744} (sorry, because of the way they don't allow links on the site I've had to write it out like this)..


End file.
